Am I In Love?
by lovesamemory
Summary: When Miley get's back from Tenesse she discovers she has three new neighbors. Will she fall for one or will she stay with her boyfriend? set after the Hannah Montana Movie Rated M just in case Language NILEY!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So this is my brand new story:) I'm so excited forth's story, I have a lot of ideas. Hope you guys like it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot :) **

Sometimes I wonder how's it gonna feel  
Will my first love be true and real  
Will I be ready when my heart starts to fall  
What will I do when my love comes to call  
And my daddy tells me that I light up his world  
Everday he says, "Darlin you're my best girl."  
He tried to teach me from the very start  
The meaning of love so nobody breaks my heart

(Chorus)  
Will my love come in a bowl of fire  
Will it be filled with hope and desire  
Will my love come in the pourin rain  
Am I ready for the joy  
Am I ready for the pain  
Am I ready for the boy  
Am I ready for love....for love

I know I'm not a little girl anymore  
Cause I'm feelin things I've never felt before  
Sweet sensations and anticipations  
Calling commotion to my emotions  
And I hear the words my daddy said to me  
He said be true to yourself and keep your spirit free  
And love will find you one way or another  
Be good to yourself and be good to eachother

Taylor Swift Am I Ready For Love?

MPOV

I walked through the front doors of my house; I had missed it so much. I was finally home after spending tow weeks in Crowley Corners. It was really more like, forced to go, but I ended up going back to myself after I got all conceited and Hollywood for a while. At least I proved to my dad that I can still be Hannah without loosing myself. I won't let that happen again. I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed thinking about Travis.

Jackson barged into my room breathing heavily holding my bags. "What do you have in these bricks?" he asked dropping them in the middle of my room and falling beside them. I rolled my eyes. I looked over at him again and he was still sitting on my floor. "Why are you still in here?" I asked. He held out his hand "Tip" I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders looking him in the eye and smiling sweetly. "Go clean you nasty room where nothing ever survives" I suggested and pushed him out my bedroom door.

I saw Lily and Oliver walking up the stairs. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" I asked closing my door behind us. "We were bored and…" Oliver started to say but then Lily cut him off "Oliver wanted to hear about Travis" Lily said rolling her eyes. I laughed "Really Ollie?" I asked in a really girly voice. "Shut up and yes I have to give my approval still" he said seriously. "Since when have you ever given me your approval?" I asked curiously. "Since now, I don't want you to get hurt like Jake hurt you" he said honestly.

"He won't" I told him trying not to think off all the shit Jake has put me through and how much he hurt me. I sat down next to him and Lily on my bed and told him all about Travis. A little while later we were walking down the stairs leaving for Rico's. I saw Jackson watching TV on the couch. "So what else did I miss since I couldn't come with Lily, stupid family reunion." he muttered the last part. I smirked "Jackson falling into an alligator pond, into my grandma Ruby's prized Squash, and falling off of a ladder" we all laughed as Jackson looked at us over the couch "Hey". "I wish I could have been there but no a family reunion was suppsodiely more important" he said rolling his eyes.

We got to Rico's and got some smoothies. "Miley what are you going to do about Travis" Oliver asked taking a sip of his smoothie. "Well we decided to try a long distance relationship, but it is going to be really hard" I said taking a sip of mine. We talked about school, boyfriends, and just laughed having a good time like always. I looked at my phone and noticed that it was 5:00 O'clock. "Hey I have to get home for dinner." I said standing up from my chair. "Do you care if we come with you?" Lilly asked as I laughed "When have I ever cared." We all walked back towards my house. We walked through the back door laughing about how Mikayla looked at the New York Music Awards. She had tried to replace me and was booed off stage by people shouting that they wanted Hannah Montana.

I noticed my dad in the kitchen and told him Lily and Oliver were staying for dinner. Oliver went to play video games with Jackson as Lilly and I started to walk up the stairs. "Mile, change into something clean for dinner." My dad shouted to me. I was confused, why would I need to change it was just us. "Why do I need to change?" I asked. "The neighbors are coming over." I said okay and headed into my Hannah closet with Lily behind me. "What should I wear?" I asked out loud to myself. Lily went over to the rack's sifting through the clothes and pulled out my white mini skirt. "This" she said handing it to me. I laughed "Lily my white skirt." She nodded. "Why?" I asked. "There might be a cute boy" I laughed even harder. "Lil its Malibu let's face it, it will most likely be an old couple" I said putting the skirt on anyway.

I walked over and grabbed a hot pink tank and a gray sleeveless cardigan. I quickly walked into my bathroom to pull my bangs back and put on some lip gloss and mascara. "Dinner" my dad yelled up the stairs. I and Lily walked out of my room and down the stairs. When we got to the kitchen I froze in shock. "They are definitely not old people." Lily whispered to me. I quickly regained my composure. "This is my daughter Miley and her best friend Lily" my dad said introducing us. "Nice to meet you" she said smiling back at us. The boys were busy playing guitar hero with Oliver and Jackson. "Boys this is Miley and Lily" she said introducing us as they came into the kitchen.

"Lily and Miley, these are my sons Kevin, Joe, and Nick" the looked at me obviously waiting for me to scream like an overly obsessed fan girl. I smiled at them instead. We talked for a minute and Nick was staring at me with a goofy smile on his face. Kevin smacked him in the back of his head. I laughed to myself remembering the first time I had met them.

We all sat down for dinner and made small talk. I couldn't ask the guys questions like if they remembered that time we had a marshmallow gun fight in the recording studio. I met them and became their friend as Hannah not Miley and I had to remember that.

"Where are you guy's going to go to school?" Lily asked smiling at Joe. "Uh…I think Sea view High?" he said questingly looking at Nick. "Cool that's where Me, Lily, and Oliver go to school. You can hang with us tomorrow so you guy's won't have to be alone" I offered them. "Sure" Joe and Nick said at the same time. "I hope you guys have fun at school tomorrow being mobbed by fans" Kevin said laughing. "Funny, at least you already graduated" Nick said fake laughing. Well he was right tomorrow was sure going to be interesting to say the least. I was excited to go back no more Jackson, but then I remembered that Amber and Ashley will be there too. Must my life always be difficult?

I woke up the next morning to my alarm. I groaned not wanting to leave my warm comfy cocoon of blankets, pillows, and sheets. But I had to get up, I dragged my feet into the bathroom quickly getting in the shower and straightening my hair. I waked into my closet and grabbed my spaghetti strap white dress and pulled it on with some of my brown cowboy boots. I threw my dirty clothes that were on the floor into my hamper. I walked over to my vanity and put on my Miley necklace, rings, and some bangles.

I walked down the stairs and saw my dad making cinnamon toast. I instantly got excited and ran over to him. "New song" I squealed jumping up and down excitedly. My dad laughed "No bud, just for the first day of school" I sighed grabbing a piece of toast and my bag and headed out to my car to leave for school. Lily was waiting by the doors when I got to school she squealed as she saw my uneaten toast in my hand, "New song?" Before I could answer her someone spoke "New song?" Nick asked looking confused at me. "Oh Miley's dad always makes cinnamon toast when he writes a new song for…" my eyes went wide and I quickly put my hand over her mouth before she could finish. I smiled nervously come on Miley think "he writes songs for fun" I said hoping that they would buy it.

"Let's just go don't want to be late" I said pulling them into the school. I turned to Lily "Ten bucks Amber and Ashley will come up within the next minute and insult us and then proceed to do the OHH TSs thingy." "No way I am going to give you ten bucks, for something that will happen" she said looking at me. "Whose Amber and Ashley?" Joe asked as I saw them walk up to us. "You will see in a second" I whispered to him.

"Look over her Ashley we have the tone death twins" they laughed as I rolled my eyes. "Hey Miley still do your pig calls" Amber asked. "Ohh you mean this Amber Ashley get over her oink oink" we all laughed (she makes the pig sounds if your confused) "That's funny the pig said our names" Ashley said stupidly. "Ashley shut up" Amber said to her quickly. They looked up and noticed who was with us. "OMG it's the Grey Brothers, what are you doing here with these losers?" Amber asked. "Were friends with them" Joe said back. "Well come with us, you don't want to be seen with these freaks" She added. "No thanks we will stay here with them, we don't like superficial people" Nick said rolling his eyes at her annoyed. We walked away as Amber stared dumbfounded.

I was sitting in last period waiting for the bell to ring. _Ring_ finally I thought. I met up with Lily and Oliver in the hall. "Ricos" Oliver asked I nodded my head agreeing and looked around "where are Joe and Nick?" I asked confused to why they wouldn't be here. "They had to go talk to the counselors about security or something" Lily answered.

We got to Rico's and I sat down at a table as Lily and Oliver went to get smoothies. I felt my Iphone vibrate. I pulled it out and saw I had a new text. I smiled as I noticed it was from Travis, I opened it. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked. "Hanging our with Lily and Oliver, you?" it texted back. "Fun…thinking about you" he answered me. I smiled and blushed "What are you blushing about Miss Miley" Nick asked sitting down next to me. "Nothing just my boyfriend being sweet". "Oh…I see who is your boyfriend Jake Ryan?" he asked probably remembering that I once dated him. I tried not to think about him again. "No, his name is Travis" I told him. "How come he wasn't at school then?" he asked. "He lives back in my home town in Tennessee" before he could answer Joe, Lily, and Oliver came over to us with the smoothies.

I looked back at Nick noticing a sad look on his face. I wondered why? I was determined to find out.

**Authors Note: So that was the end of chapter one it was kind of crapy. Please let me know what you think of it. Give me some constructive cristism so I can fix some things to make it better. **

**Follow me on Twitter- Hope4Niley**

**Remember REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing just the plot.

Miley's POV

The Brothers, Lily, Oliver, and I have become really close since they moved in next door. I had grown especially close to Nick. We are inseparable. They pretty much know everything about me... well almost everything. They still don't know that I am Hannah. It's not that I don't want to tell them. I just don't know how, and im scared how they will react. But if I don't tell them soon then I'm afraid that they won't want to be my friend anymore.

While I was thinking I was out on my balcony playing and singing a song I wrote a couple months ago called Every Part of Me. I felt someone sit next to me; I looked over and saw Nick. "Mi, are you okay?" he asked with a concerned look. I looked at him confused look "Ya why?" He pointed to my guitar, "The song you were just singing". "Oh, I am fine I wrote it a couple of months ago." I said quietly strumming the guitar as he nodded. "You have a great voice" he said sincerely. I looked up at him and smiled "Thanks" I said politely _like I haven't heard that before_.

"Let's go downstairs and watch Joe and Jackson being Childish." I laughed as he pulled me up from the chair I was sitting in. As we got downstairs, Joe and Jackson were fighting about what were better pirates or Ninja's. We walked into my kitchen as Lilly and Oliver came in. "What's up?" I asked sitting down at the table. "Nothing, the waves suck today." Lilly said sitting down next to me. I felt my stomach growl and realized that I was hungry. "Do you guys want a sandwich?" I asked the three of them.

The stopped talking and looked at me nodding their heads. I pulled the meat our of the fridge ands started to make sandwiches for all of us. While we were eating I was constantly laughing and having a good time. I looked around the table as we talked and I realized how lucky I was. I had a great family that I loved don't tell Jackson, and friends who would be there for me always. I started to drum my fingers against the table as lyrics started to flood my mind. I zoned out thinking, I snapped out of it and looked at Lily, she smiled at me as Nick and Oliver looked at me like I was crazy. I looked back at Lily as she quickly ran up the stairs; I walked and grabbed Lucky Lulu that my dad gave me.

I had just sat down on the couch as Lily came back over to me with my songbook. I smiled up at her and looked over at the confused of Oliver and Nick. I shrugged as I started to quickly write. Lily noticed their confused looks and laughed "Apparently you two have never been with Miles when she get's inspiration to write a new song." She said as she laughed again. "Do you want to hear it?" I asked looking up from my new song. "I think that is the fastest I have ever seen you write a song." Lily said looking at me amazed. I nodded eagerly as I started to strum the guitar and started to sing.

Seems like we're holding' on forever  
Just gotta let it go  
Times up,you pushed me to surrender  
(tonight..)  
Who knows,what happens now,whatever  
Wherever the wind blows  
And im there as long as we're together

Alright..

Lets have the time of our lives  
Like there no one else around  
Just throw your hands up high  
Even when they try to take us down  
We'll have the time of our lives  
'Til the lights burn out  
Lets laugh until we cry  
Life is only what you make it now  
Lets have the time of our lives!  
(lives..lives..lives..)

Dreamers,dont care if its right  
I think im really into you  
Restless,lets leave it all behind  
(tonight..)  
Crazy,when you cross my mind  
Oh the trouble we could get into  
So what,lets just give this a try

Alright..

Lets have the time of our lives  
Like there no one else around  
Just throw your hands up high  
Even when they try to take us down  
We'll have the time of our lives  
'Til the lights burn out  
Lets laugh until we cry  
Life is only what you make it now  
Lets have the time of our lives!

What are we waitin' for?  
Take that chance  
Now's all we've got for sure

Lets have the time of our lives  
Like there no one else around  
Just throw your hands up high  
Even when they try to take us down  
We'll have the time of our lives  
'Til the lights burn out  
Lets laugh until we cry  
Life is only what you make it now  
Lets have the time of our lives!

I finished singing the song. "That was great" everyone commented. "Thanks" I said blushing. I looked over at the kitchen clock and noticed it was three. "Shit"I said out loud. "What?" Lily asked confused. "The time" I said staring at her. "Oh" she said realizing what was going on. I had a concert tonight and we had to leave in an hour for sound check. "That reminds me do you three want to go to the Hannah concert with me and my brothers, we have backstage passes." Nick asked us. Shit this kept turning into a bigger mess. "Can't I and Miley have a thing?" Lily said nervously. "What thing it's just…"I sent him a glare before he could continue. "What he means is that me and Lily has to babysit her cousin again" I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"I can go man" Oliver said to nick. "Okay we better get to my house if we want to be on time." He said quickly hugging me goodbye. After the left I turned to Lily "This is bad what the hell am I supposed to do?" I asked starting to pace. Lily walked over to me calmly and put her hands on my shoulders. "Miles everything will be okay, worse thing that could happen is they find out" she told me reassuringly. "Not Helping" I told her freaking out still. "Think of it this way me and Oliver knew you for two years before we found out. You told us well Oliver…I kind of figured it out, but they won't recognize you." She told me. "True" I said finally calming down.

"Miley you ready yet?" my dad asked from the stairs. We appeared at the top. "Yes dad" I had my hair in curls and was wearing my converse, whit skinny's, with my pink glove. If I was Hannah I never left the house without it. "Bud, which one Aunt Pearl or Uncle Earl?" my dad asked holding up to different mustaches. "Earl" me and Lily both said, he put it in with his hat. "Ill be in the car hurry" he said walking out the front door. I grabbed my pre-concert smoothie my dad made me, and walked out the door with "Lola".

I stopped dead in my tracks as Lily ran into the back of me. I quickly pulled her down behinds the little wall by our front door. "Miley what are you doing?" she whispered at me. I pointed my finger two the neighbor's house. "The boy's are coming out of their house and walking towards my dad" I whisper yelled. I started to panic. "Oliver's with them ill text him real fast so he can distract them. "She said quickly pulling out her cell phone. We watched as he read the text and tried to distract the guys. When the turned their back's to us we ran over to the car and got in. "That was close" me and Lily started to laugh as we drove off.

About twenty minutes later we got to the Staples Center. There were fans everywhere, my concert was completely sold our. We pulled around to the back and I got out with "Lola" right behind me. We walked into my dressing room and collapsed on the couch. I pulled my phone from my pocket and decided to update the Hannah twitter real fast, "getting ready for the concert cant wait to see you:D-xxx HM". "Twitter" Lily asked as I put my phone down. I nodded at her as my dad came in.

"So bud Lily told me you wrote a new song". I looked at Lily and rolled my eyes. "Can I hear it?" he asked me. "Sure" I said standing up to get my guitar. I sat back down and started to play Time of Our Lives again. About halfway through the brothers and Oliver barged into my dressing room. Oliver laughed nervously as the brothers just had their mouths open. "Miley?" the boys said finally gaining some composure. I was nervous "Shit" I mumbled quietly to myself as I closed my eyes.

**Authors Note- Haha do you hate me yet? What is going to happen? Sorry I haven't updated this story for like a week and a half. I am still writing but I haven't had time to post. But the good thing is that June Third is my last day of school. So which means I will have a lot more time to update Am I in Love? And Stop The World. I want to start reviews so I know you guy's are at least interested. Why post if no one is reading so…let's say at least three reviews for the next chapter. It motivates me a lot more too. If you put Can't be Tamed somewhere in your review ill send you a preview of the next chapter!: D**

**K done talking now…remember three reviews for the next chapter**

**Stalk me on twitter for updates about things- Hope4Niley **

**Love Kenzie **


	3. Chapter 3

Miley's POV

Shit what am I going to do? Why did I have to play new song now? "Hi" I squeaked out shutting my eyes tightly. "What's going on? Why are you dressed like Hannah?" Nick asked curiously. I guess I have no choice but to tell them. "I think you guys should come sit down." I said motioning to the couch beside my chair. They walked all the way into the dressing room and sat down on the couch.

"Ok where to start" I said mostly to myself. "How about the beginning" Oliver suggested as I glared at him. "Ok please hear me out, before you get mad please" I begged. "Okay" they promised.

"Well I'll start from when I was little. All I ever wanted to do was be a singer. I used to sing all the time back home in Crowley Corners at festivals and stuff like that. Then when I was 11 my mom died from cancer but you already knew that. What I didn't know was that my dad before my mom died had recorded some of the fairs and stuff that I had sung at and sent them to record labels. So about six months after she had died we got a call from HRW. We came out to L.A. and they offered me a recording contract, I accepted.

But I still wanted a normal life. I didn't want to be treated differently, chased by paparazzi, or let fame get to my head. So I bought a blond wig and signed under my stage name Hannah Montana. Then shortly after moved out here and I started to record my first album Best of Both Worlds. If you listen to the lyrics of Best of Best Worlds and Other Side of Me they have hints in them. I started school that fall met Lily and Oliver. You know the rest from there" I said taking a deep breath.

It was silent for a moment. "Why didn't you tell us?" Joe asked softly. "It's not that I don't trust you because I do. I was scared of how you react." I said truthfully. "Of what?" Kevin asked next. "That you would get made because I didn't tell you sooner" I told them. "We understand Miles; it's a big thing to share to three people who you just met. I would be scared too." I sighed in relief to Joe's words but it was short lived as I watched a silent Nick get up and walk out of the room.

I started to feel tears come down my face. Joe, Kevin, Lily, and Oliver all came over to me and gave me a hug. Once I stopped crying I went back to the bathroom and fixed my makeup. I made sure to look like I hadn't been crying. I went to the couch again and sat down. "Don't worry Miles he will come around" Kevin said rubbing my shoulder.

My dad came thought the door "Bud, it's time" I nodded and got up and walked to backstage. I saw Nick talking to someone so I started to walk towards them. Once he saw me coming towards him he shook his head and walked away. I felt tears stinging my eyes. A stage hand came up to me and hardened me my diamond studded mic and my earpiece. I quickly put it in and heard my daddy say it was time to go on.

I got in place as the music started and patiently waited for my cue. I couldn't wait to be up on stage to forget everything. I heard my cue and ran out from the side of the stage singing "It's All Right". I kept trying to push Nick into the back of my mind during the song. I would occasionally glance backstage to see if I cold see him anywhere but I couldn't. I felt tears coming to my eyes again; it hurt to know that I probably just hurt one of my best friends.

I finished signing and headed back to my dressing room after the concert was over. "Hey bud you did a great job" my dad said pulling me into hug. "Thanks" I said fake smiling at him. He didn't need to know what was going on. He would only worry. I sat down o the couch next to Lily as my dad walked back to check on something. "Hey" I told her softly.

"Hey how are you?" she asked. I shrugged "You don't know" she asked confused. I shrugged again. "Well what you are feeling?" she asked again. "Like I am missing half of me" I whispered. It felt like my heart was gone literally. "What am I going to do Lily? What if he never forgives me?" I asked tearing up at the thought of it. She turned so that she was facing me.

"Do you remember how I felt when I found out?" she asked. "You were hurt, but you forgave me" I said. "It wasn't the fact that you were Hannah, it was the fact that I felt like you couldn't trust me enough to tell me since we were best friends." She said truthfully. "But you forgave me" I said slightly confused. "I realized after thinking about it that night, that it wasn't that you didn't trust me, but more of the fact that it was a huge thing to tell people, and you were scared." She told me. "Exactly why can't he see it that way?" I asked getting frustrated.

"He's hurt right now, but if he is the person I know he is, he will realize it and forgive you. He just needs to get over the feeling of being hurt to realize it." She said looking at me in the eyes. "I hope so, I don't know what I would do if he didn't" I said sadly. "It will be okay he will come around. Just give him some time." She said hugging me tightly. I hugged her back squeezing her. "Thank you Lily, you are the best friend I could ever ask for" I smiled slightly.

"Well you know that's how I do" she said popping her collar. I laughed "Let's go I think we need a girls night" she said pulling me up from my sitting position. "That we most definitely do" I got up. "To the mall" she said quickly running out of my dressing room.

We walked thought my front door about two hours later and nine. "How much did you girls buy?" my dad asked eyeing all of our bags. "It's not that much daddy" I said trying to shrug it off as nothing. "You have at least six bags each" he said pointedly. "In my defense half of it is Hannah stuff." I said trying to defend my shopping addiction. "More, you have a closet full of clothes" he said unbelievingly. I walked over to him after setting my bags down and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Ok daddy it think you need a little bit of a perspective here. I'm Hannah and Miley, therefore I need more clothes than normal. I have to keep up my Hannah image and Miley can't be seen in her clothes. Plus I am a girl it's what I do." I tried to reason with him.

"Okay whatever" he mumbled walking away. I turned to him one more time "I still shine next to Jackson". He turned towards me again before walking upstairs "whatever stops the tears darling". I rolled my eyes and walked back over to Lily. We sat down on the couch and started to talk like usual about random things. My phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket not bothering to check caller id. "Hello" I said into the phone. "Miley". As soon as I heard their voice I froze.

**Authors Note- So I decided to post earlier this week since it June first! : D the beginning of Niley Month! So happy. Please review and if you include "Airplanes" in the review I will send you a preview of the next chapter. I would like at least two reviews before I post the next chapter. **

**Twitter-Hope4Niley**

**Love Kenzie**

**SO BE GREAT**

**AND**

**CLICK**

**THE **

**BUTTON!**


	4. Chapter 4

Miley's POV

"We need to talk" he said seriously. I suddenly got very angry "Talk. Oh now you want to talk" I spat angrily into the phone. "Yes, I think I have a right" he replied getting angry as well. I just scoffed at his remark "You haven't called or replied to my texts for over two weeks" I was just beyond pissed now. "I know and I'm sorry I've been busy" he said. To busy my ass "To busy to talk to your girlfriend Travis. I have my Hannah stuff so don't talk to me about being busy. Even when I am I still make time for everyone." He was unbelievable. "Mil" he started but I cut him off "No you know what I don't have time for this right now, well talk later."

I angrily hung up my cell phone and collapsed on my bed. "You okay miles?" Lily asked concerned sitting down next to me. "No, my best friend I s made at me and I am fighting with my boyfriend" I told honestly not holding me. "Nick he will come around. As for Travis, we all get a little busy sometimes. You know that better than anyone." She said. "I know I was just upset and I didn't mean half of what I said to him" I sighed.

"Just give yourself time to cool down and then call him then everything will be okay" she said comfortingly. I pulled her into a hug "Thanks Lil I don't know what I would do without you. You are the best friend I could ever ask for." I whispered. "Well you know" she said popping her collar. We both laughed.

"Now I don't know about you but i'm sick of all the drama" I looked at her "you think I enjoy all of this" I said disbelievingly. "So as I was saying let's have a G.N.O" she said standing up I followed her. "That is exactly what I need".

I got home a couple of hours later feeling a lot better than when I left. Lily always did a good job at getting my mind off of things. I decided to wait to talk to Travis. I was flying out to Tennessee the next day anyway for spring break. Lily and Oliver were coming with me again.

I missed Blue Jeans so much. I started to think about how much of a break I needed. It would be really nice, and I loved Tennessee. I was supposed to sing at the fair again like they always have. They asked and I said yes since they all knew that I was Hannah from what happened last summer.

So I was really excited about that. I also realized when I was with Lily that we all do get busy sometimes. I do know that the best considering it is always really hard for me. So I decided to just let it go. I was just going to surprise him tomorrow night when I got back to Crowley Corners. I got up a grabbed my suitcase from the closet. I put it down on my bed and opened it.

I started to pack all my stuff. I packed my Hannah stuff not knowing if I would need it or not. Forty five minutes later I was finished packing. I sat down next to my suitcase and smiled. I defiantly couldn't wait to get to Tennessee.

**Super short chapter but I wanted to update before I went to work. So please review and I will try to update tomorrow or wensday for sure. I will be posting Stop the World as well either tomorrow night or Wensday so review. The more the faster the chapter goes up. Hahaha **

**Love Kenzie**

**Follow me on Twittier- Hope4Niley**

**PRESS**

**THE **

**BUTTON!**


	5. Chapter 5

Miley's POV

I ran off of my private jet…well okay so it was "Hannah's" but whatever, anyway I was so excited. We had just landed in Tennessee; the first sight I saw when I ran down the stairs was Mamaw waiting for us. I ran over to her.

"Mamaw" I said as I collided into her and hugged her tightly. "Hey sweetie" she said laughing. I let her go as Jackson and dad came over to us. "Robby Ray, do you not use that step I gave you? I swear you get fatter everyday" she said poking my dad in the stomach. "Did she just call me fat" he mumbled to me. I giggled "Yes I use it Mom, to reach the chocolates on the top shelf" he told her whispering the last part.

We were driving down the road towards the ranch we still owned. Lilly and Oliver were sitting next to me in the truck, while Jackson was sitting up front with Dad. Yesterday I had called Travis and had worked everything out. I didn't tell him I was coming home for Spring Break I wanted to surprise him. I leaned my head against the window looking out at our fields as we went bye. We owned like 500 acres of property on our ranch so we had a lot of space. We passed something and got really excited.

"Daddy stop the truck" I told him already pulling off my seatbelt. He stopped the truck and I climbed over Lilly and Oliver to get out the door. I ran over to the side of the fence. "Why did I stop bud?" my dad asked hanging his head out the window. "Blue Jeans" I said climbing over the fence. "Okay, meet us up at the house" he said smiling. I just yelled okay as he drove off. I ran over to him, I missed him so much.

As soon as I reached him I kissed his nose and nuzzled his head. He whinnied and nuzzled his face into my as recognition. I smiled, kissed him one more time on the nose, and climbed on top of him bare back. "Ready to go for a ride" I asked excitedly. He didn't say anything so I took that as a yes as I dug my heels into his side gently. He started to run.

I giggled as we approached the barn. I hopped off and took him into his stable. I gave him some more food and some oats, before going back inside the house. As I walked through the door I saw Mamaw and Aunt Dolly in the kitchen making dinner. I told them hi before heading up the stairs and into my room.

I walked in and saw Lily already unpacking her clothes. "Miles have I ever told you how much I love it here?" she asked smiling. "No, but how could you not" I said giggling and beginning to unpack my clothes as well. "True" she said. We went back to unpacking. "Miley has Nick talked to you yet?" she asked softly. I frowned "No" I sighed. "It will be okay he will come around" she said. "I sure hope so".

Once we were all done, Oliver came into my room. "What up?" he asked plopping himself down onto my bed. "Nothing" I and Lily said in unison. "What do you guys want to do?" Lily asked getting up and going over to brush her hair. "You guys want me to call Travis, and see if he wants' to come watch a movie, that way Ollie can finally meet him" I suggested pulling out my phone. "That's a great idea" Oliver said sitting up suddenly.

I tried to call Travis but he didn't answer his phone just went straight to voicemail. "Hey guy's he didn't answer his phone, so im guessing he is out riding. I'm going to go over to his house to see if I can find him." I told them getting up and getting on my boots. "Okay". The said going back to talking about someone that Oliver liked. I just rolled my eyes.

I walked back out to the barn and quickly saddled Blue Jeans up. I hopped on and steered him out of the barn and started to trot with him towards Travis's house. Trotting got really bumpy after a minute so I started to gallop with him. I reached Travis's house within like five minutes.

I tied Blue Jeans up and knocked on his front door. No one came down to the door and I noticed Travis's parents weren't here. I walked over to the barn and saw Buddy, Travis's horse, in his stall. So he must be here.

I walked back towards the house. I knew that his parent's wouldn't care if I just walked in. In fact last time I was here they got made at me because I knocked. I went in through the front door and didn't see anyone. I decided to go check his room really fast. I got to his door and heard a noise coming from inside.

I knocked on his door before opening it. "Travis" I called out walking into his room. I looked around and stopped dead in my tracks. There on his bed was Travis, making out with a girl with her shirt off. "How could you?" I shouted with tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe this; I turned around and walked out his door.

"Miley" he yelled coming after me. I got to the bottom of the stairs before he caught up to me. "Wait" he said grabbing on to my arm. "It's not what It look's like" he said trying to come up with an excuse. A pathetic one at that, I laughed humorisly. "Then what exactly was it?' I asked sarcastically. "It meant nothing" he tried desperately. I felt no sympathy towards him just disgust. "Sure, that's why I walked in on you about to have sex with Jessica, your ex. This is what you have been 'busy' doing. Why Travis tell me why? You know I thought you were different than Jake but I guess not." I screamed at him, pulled away and ran towards the front door.

I stopped and turned around one more time. "If I didn't make it clear, we are over" and with that I stormed out of his house. I got back on Blue Jeans and started back towards my house. I started to cry even harder, I thought I was in love with him. I thought he was different than Jake who also cheated on me with Mikayla in Antarctica right after we got back together. I felt so betrayed and hurt.

I got back to the house and put Blue Jeans in his stall and ran up to my room. I entered my room and fell on my bed sobbing. Lily and Oliver quickly came over to me, and pulled me into a hug. We just sat there why I cried. After about ten minutes I stopped and wiped my tears. I pulled away form Lily and Oliver.

"Miles, what's wrong?" Lily asked with a worried look on her face. "When I got to Travis's house I walked in on him and his ex Jessica making out with her shirt off" I said feeling the tears well up again. Lily pulled me into a hug again as Oliver just got a really pissed off look on his face. "I'm going to kill that son of bitch" he said getting up angrily. "Ollie no he isn't worth it" I said tugging him back down. He listened to me and just hugged me like Lily and comforted me.

"Hey guys do you mind leaving me alone for a while?" I asked Lily and Oliver who were still staring at me. "Sure" the replied and left. As soon as the door closed I broke down into a sob again. I just cried for I don't know how long. I finally fell asleep.

**Authors Note- So sorry it has been like a week and a half. My brother just got married last weekend and I have been busy everyday this week. I felt bad so I just wrote up a chapter really fast. It is a crap chapter don't really like it but oh well. Sorry for any errors I didn't have time read through it. So today as been a really good day. Lakers' won the playoffs YES…and my aunt is going to get engaged tomorrow night. If she say's yes but she will no doubt about that. So im going to shut up now. If you put should've said No in a review I will send you a preview of the next chapter. **

**REVIEW BITCHES!**

**Love Kenzie**

**Twitter-Hope4Niley**

**PRESS **

**THE **

**BUTTON **

**BITCH!**


	6. Chapter 6

Miley's POV

I groaned as light shone threw my window and into my eyes. I just sat there as memories of last night flooded into my mind. I felt the tears welling up and fall down my cheeks. I looked over at the clock it was 10:13 in the morning. I knew I should get up and shower. But I didn't feel like it.

I burrowed back into my covers and started crying hard. I just lay in my bed and cried for hours ignoring the people who kept knocking on my door asking me to come out. I heard a knock on the door and ignored it. "Miley please come our for dinner you have been in there all day" Lily pleaded on the other side of the door.

"I'm not hungry" I managed to say. I heard a sigh and footsteps walking away from the door. When did my life become such a mess? Oh right about two weeks ago starting with Nick and ending with Travis.

This thought brought more tears to my eyes. Just when I thought I didn't have anymore left. Guess I was wrong. Soon I found myself falling into a deep sleep. I woke up to someone shaking shoulders. "Mi wake up" I groaned pulling my down comforter back over my head.

They just pulled it back down. I opened my eyes ready to yell at the person who was interrupting my sleep. When I did I was shocked to see who it was. "What are you doing here?" I asked finally finding my voice. "Lily called and told me what happened" he walked over and sat down next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry" he apologized looking into my eyes. I knew he was sincere I could see it in his eyes so I forgave him. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize" I told him honestly. If it was me in his position I would have probably done the exact same thing. "But I do I shouldn't have reacted that way" he said looking down at his hands.

"Its okay" I told him again. He pulled me into his arms. He made me feel safe and loved. I rested my head on his chest and cried. He just wrapped his arms around me tighter. I woke up with Nick's arms around me. It meant so much to me that he would come just to see if I was okay.

He was the best friend I could ever ask for. I looked up at his face to see him waking up. He opened his eyes and stared back down at my face. "Hey" he said softly, rubbing my cheek in a circular motion with his thumb. I closed my eyes at his touch and felt a smile come on to my face. "Hey" I replied snuggling in closer to him.

"Do you want to talk about it" he asked a couple of minutes after silence. I felt tears come to my eyes as I was reminded. "I trusted him Nicky, why does this always happen to me?" I asked with tears pouring down my face. "What do you mean why does this always happen to you?" he asked curiously.

"You remember me telling you that I dated Jake Ryan?" I asked him. He nodded his face telling me to continue. "Well when we were dating he was shooting a movie with Mikayla in Antarctica. I was on the internet one day and found a picture of them kissing. I confronted him about it. He told me it was for the movie and I believed him so I let it go.

After shooting was done they went directly to promoting Roger Bucks. Another picture surfaced of them kissing in Chicago during their promo. So when he came back to Malibu. I asked him how long it had been going on. He told me since they were on Wake Up its Wendy before shooting began. I broke up with him and haven't talked to him since." I said tears still going down my face.

"What's wrong with me Nick? Why does this keep happening to me?" I asked him. "Nothing, nothing is wrong with them. If they are stupid enough to cheat on you then they are incredibly stupid. You are the perfect girl. They don't deserve you." He told me hugging me tightly.

I hugged him back and stopped crying. "Thank you for coming, I love you so much you are the best friend I could ever ask for." I whispered into his ear. "You too Mi, you too I love you too." He said back into my neck sending shivers down my neck.

I woke up the next morning to some one shaking me again. "Miles time for breakfast" Lily said gently shaking my shoulder. I looked up at her and smiled softly. "K im coming" I told her. She winked at me and turned and walked out my bedroom door. I was confused as to why she would wink at me. I tried to move but something pulled me tighter into their body.

I looked over and saw that Nick's arms were wrapped tightly around me again. I smiled and wiggled out of his arms without waking him up. I walked down the stairs to find Lily eating her pancakes. "Where's dad, Oliver, and Jackson" I asked sitting down at the table and grabbing some pancakes putting them on a plate.

"They went to the grocery store." She said smirking at me. I shoved some pancakes into my mouth and looked up at her. "What?" I mumbled. "You looked pretty cozy with Nicky boy up there" she said grinning. I rolled my eyes at her "We are just friends Lil, best friends" I replied cutting up some more pancakes. "Sure you just wish you were more. Admit it you have feelings for Nick" she said looking at me in the eyes.

"Lily I don not have any feelings for Nick whatsoever" I said looking her back in the eyes. Of course I had no feelings for him I just got out of a hurtful relationship. He was my best friend to I couldn't have feelings for him.

**Authors Note- Sorry it took so long to update I have been on vacation for a week and a half. So I decided to put a little Niley in there for you. Thank you to all the people who reviewed it means a lot to me. I love to read them. So please review.**

**Love Kenzie**

**Twitter-Hope4Niley**

**Review **

**Bitch!**


	7. Chapter 7

Miley's POV

A week later we came home from Tennessee. Nick stayed with us the whole time. Lily, Oliver, and Nick helped me feel a lot better. I was just glad that I wasn't in love with Travis. That would have made it a lot worse. I felt a ton better than I had last week. Tomorrow was the Teen Scene Awards; Hannah was up for album of the year, song of the year, favorite female artist of the year, choice single, choice duet with the Grey Brothers, and finally artist of the year. I was really excited mostly because I had all my fans to thank for these. Also to the fact that I pretty much wrote my last album all by myself.

Today I and "Lola" were finalizing my dress choice. I was stuck between a black leather dress (The Last Song) and a dark blue/ black gladiator type dress (The dress that she wore to the 2008 VMA's). "Which one Lola?" I asked because I could not decide. "Hmm…I think the dark blue one. The black leather one is more of a Miley dress" she said honestly. I nodded she was right if I was going as Miley that would be the dress I would have worn. Don't get me wrong the other dress I love too it just that it is more of my Hannah style.

I took the dress up to the counter to pay. "So what's next Hannah?" Lola asked as I handed Daddy's credit card to the sales lady. "Shoes, then mani and pedi" I told her as the sales lady handed me the card back and the receipt. "Thank you Miss Montana have a nice day" she said smiling at me. "Thank you" I said smiling back at her then left and headed towards Versace.

We walked in and I noticed the perfect shoes. They were black and were about 3 inches tall. They would look absolutely gorgeous with my dress. I squealed and ran over to them. "That didn't take long" lily said laughing at my reaction. "Well Lola you know me and shopping. They would go perfect with my dress." I told her smiling. I quickly paid for the shoes so we could go get some food I was starving.

"Hannah" I heard someone shout my name as we were walking down the street towards Hugo's this yummy little restaurant in Studio City that I loved so much. I cringed because as soon as they yelled like 15 paps surrounded me and Lola. We were doing such a great job at hiding form them too. All of a sudden Joe, Nick, and Kevin came running up to us.

"What up guys?" I asked trying to hide my annoyance in front of the cameras. "Nothing just heading over to Hugo's to get some lunch" Kevin replied. I smiled "Sweet that's where we were going to want to join us?" I asked them curiously. "Sure" Nick replied smiling at me. I smiled back and started to walk towards Hugo's quickly.

We got there about five minutes later "Hi how many?" the hostess asked nicely. "Five" Joe told her. "Please follow me" she didn't even say anything as we walked to the table. We sat down and looked over the menus. "So who shouted Hannah when we were in the middle of the street so the paps could come and attack us" I hissed quietly. Nick and Kevin both looked at Joe. He just smiled innocently. "Fine I forgive you" I told him and he squealed like a little girl. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

While we were eating I kept stealing glances at Nick looking at how cute he looked? Wait did I just think that. No Miley don't go there he is your best friend. No no no no. I just shook my head and tried to stop thinking about it. I took a sip of my coke and noticed out of the corner of my eye that Nick was looking at me. Huh that's weird.

We all finished eating and were saying our goodbyes. Nick was the last one I had to hug. He pulled me into him and hugged me tightly. As soon as he did I felt a spark shoot through my body. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back even tighter. "You are feeling better Mi?" He whispered into my ear. My heart melted at how concerned he was. "A lot all thanks to you" I told him honestly I closed my eyes for a minute loving where I was at the moment.

My eyes shot open as I realized we had been hugging for a while and what I was thinking. I pulled back from the hug and smiled at him. "I will see you guy's tomorrow" we said a final goodbye and me and Lily headed back to the car. Why was I thinking about him like that all of a sudden? It was confusing me to no end. Lily just sat in the passenger's seat as I drove away and smirked at me. "What?" I asked wondering why she was looking at me like that. "Oh you know why" she said still smirking. I rolled my eyes at her and continued to drive.

**I know you are shocked that I updated this fast huh. Haha I actually have a lot of time to write this week so hopefully I will be able to get a chapter out every other day. Tomorrow a new chapter of Stop the World will be up to. So hope you enjoyed this chapter I know suckyish and short. But I need to get moving on in the storyline I feel like I am dragging everything out but I don't want anything to happen to soon either. Anyway done talking enjoy. :D**

**Love Benzie**

**Twitter-Hope4Niley**

**REVIEW**

**BITCH!**


	8. Chapter 8

Miley's POV

I was walking down the red carpet. Lights blinding me making me want to squint my eyes. "Hannah" everybody wouldn't stop screaming at me. I just flashed a smile and continued posing my way down the carpet. All of a sudden Lilly or 'Lola' appeared at my side. "I am so excited" I told her grinning. "Well you are up for like almost every category" she said laughing at me.

Nick, Joe, and Kevin walked up to us. "Hey guys" I told them. "Hey Mi" replied Nick smiling at me. Lily, Kevin, and Joe started a conversation so I turned back to Nick. "How are you today?" he asked concerned. "Okay, but it still hurts a little" I told him truthfully.

He pulled me into a hug, I felt sparks shoot up my arms and run all over my body. I pulled away and smiled at him. "It will get better Mi. Promise." "Thanks" I whispered softly grateful to have a person like him in my life. He grabbed my hand as we walked into the venue.

"Something we should know" Joe asked smirking at me and Nick. I followed his gaze confused to what in the world he was talking about. I realized what he was talking about. Mine and Nick's hands still laced together. We both blushed and dropped our hands. Strangely I felt empty when he wasn't holding my hand anymore. I was wondering where all these feelings were.

Everyone took there seats as I went backstage to my dressing room to get ready to perform. I was about ready to go on and sing my brand new song I just wrote. I was really excited. I saw my band setting up and getting into place as I walked up towards the stage. The music started up as I counted and waited for my cue. I heard it finally and felt a grin come to my face as I appeared on stage.

You told me  
There's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause its too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words  
And walked away

No looking back  
I wont regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say

It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrayed a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear

It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

Don't waste your fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's way too late  
I'm closing the door

It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

It's Alright, it's OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
No matter what you say  
It's Alright, it's OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
I won't be sorry

I wasn't lying either when I sang that I was going to perfectly be fine. I was finally feeling free. I thanked the audience and ran off stage. I was guided back into my dressing room to change really fast so that I could go back to my seat.

The Grey brothers had won most of their awards they were up for. When they said their acceptance speech they thanked their close friends and Nick winked at me. I blushed and hid my face. I heard Katy Perry call my name. I smiled and got up from my seat and headed back up on the stage. I had won an award for Favorite female artist.

"I just want to thank my team and management for all that they do for me. My label and producers. My family and friends, and most importantly the fans. I wouldn't be here where I am right now if it weren't for you. Thank you for your unconditional support. I love you all." I smiled and walked off the stage.

When I got there I was pulled into a hug. I looked to see who it was and it was Lily squealing. I laughed at her. "Congratulations Miles" I heard my daddy say. I pulled away from Lily and hugged him, Oliver, and Jackson.

At the end of the night I went home with a total of 8 awards. I felt really blessed to have all of this in my life. What I was really looking forward to next was the after party. I always had so much fun.

I walked into the club with Lily and immediately went to the dance floor. 'Evacuate the Dance floor' by Cascada came on. I turned to Lilly this was our jam. I started to laugh as we danced letting loose and just having fun with my best friend. After the song was over I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked around the room trying to spot the person. I met their eyes and smiled. He smiled back at me; I motioned for him to come over. He just shook his head refusing.

I told Lily I would be right back and walked over to him. "Come Dance" I said whining a little. "No" he said refusing but smiling. "Please" I asked giving him my famous puppy dog pout. "Fine" he sighed giving in. I squealed and hugged him. I dragged him back out onto the dance floor.

"I hope you know that I can't dance" he said turning to face me. I smirked "Then I guess I will just have to show you". I grabbed his hands, turned around so that my back was pressed against his chest, and put his hands on my hips. I started to move my hips to the beat; he started to match my movement.

It felt so good the way he was grinding against me was driving me crazy. He seemed to have picked up the movement. His hands slid down my hips and onto my thighs. I felt my skin go on fire. I had never felt like this before, I was feeling so freaking hot. I turned my head back to look at him, only to see his face only centimeters away from mine. I looked into his eyes, and then back at his lips. I have never wanted to kiss someone so badly in my life. I was going crazy.

He started to lean in and my heart felt like it was going to explode in my chest. I felt my eyes flutter close as he was about to kiss me. I heard Lilly let out a squeal, and we quickly snapped our heads towards her. She was looking at us with an excited expression. I only realized then what I was about to do. I couldn't believe it.


	9. Chapter 9

Miley's POV

Was I really about to do that? I pulled myself away from him and walked over to Lily. "What up Lil's?" I asked trying to ignore the sudden awkwardness. "Just watching..." before she could finish I gave her a warning look. "…Zak and Vanessa dance, it was so freaking cute" she laughed nervously. I quickly said goodbye to him and walked off pulling Lily behind me.

We walked out of the club and got in the limo. As we drove off I turned to Lily, she just squealed at me again. I covered my hands over my ears "why don't ya warn me before you do that." She smiled sheepishly "Sorry". I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. "So how was it to almost kiss one of the hottest guys on the planet?" I laughed at her "I don't know I didn't kiss him". "But you almost did" she pointed out.

I groaned "Lily what is wrong with me?" She shook her head "Miles, there is nothing wrong with you". "Yes there is, I have these feelings that I just discovered and towards my best friend. That should not be happening." I insisted. "Miley you can't help feelings; you can't control what you feel for a person. Take it from someone who knows I went through the same thing when you shot Indiana Joanie, I learned that there was nothing I could do about it." She said softly.

We dropped Lily off at her house on the way home. I got out of the limo and walked into my house and went straight to my room. I quickly changed into some boxer shorts and a tank top, and grabbed my guitar. I was trying to figure out what all of these feelings were. I started sing whatever came out of my mouth.

R O C K Mafia

Creation shows me what to do  
I'm dancing on the floor with you,  
And when you touch my hand,  
I go crazy

The music tells me what to feel  
I like you now, but is it real  
By the time we say goodnight  
I'll know if this is right

And I feel you,  
Pumpin' through my veins  
Am I into you?  
Or is the music to blame?

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love, or is it art?  
'Cuz the way you got your body movin's  
Got me confused  
And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love, or is it art?  
You know I wanna believe  
That we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart

The room is full but all I see,  
Is the way your eyes just blaze through me like,  
Fire in the dark,  
We're like living art

And it hits me  
Like a tidal wave  
Are you feelin' me?  
Or is the music to blame?

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love, or is it art?  
'Cuz the way you got your body movin's  
Got me confused  
And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love, or is it art?  
You know, I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart?

So come one baby  
Keep provokin' me  
Keep on ropin' me  
Like a rodeo  
Baby pull me close  
C'mon on, here we go  
Here we go  
Here we go

And it hits me  
Like a tidal wave  
Are you feelin' me?  
Or is the music to blame?

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love, or is it art?  
Cause the way you got your body movin's  
Got me confused  
And I can tell if it's the beat or sparks

Who owns my heart,  
Is it love, or is it art?  
You know, I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart?

Well that really summed up my feelings from tonight. I sighed putting my guitar back on the stand and climbing into bed. When I woke up the next morning I played dad the song and he loved it. He asked who it was about but I didn't tell him. Just said it was something that came to me. Don't want him to go to overboard on something that hasn't even happened.

After insisting that I record it, which I did later that afternoon, it was on the fast track to becoming my new single on my new album. I was really excited for it to come out. I had poured my heart and soul into this album.

A few weeks later everything was still the same nothing had changed much. I was getting ready to shoot my music video for who owns my heart this afternoon. They wouldn't tell me who was going to be in the music video with me. I just shrugged and didn't really care considering they don't always pick the hottest guys.

I showed up to set and went to straight to wardrobe and makeup. They got me and ready and rushed me to go meet with the director. "Hannah, so glad to be working with you again" Rick my director told me. He pretty much directed all my videos. "You too Rick" I smiled at him. In the last couple of weeks I had been thinking about our relationship, I had come to terms that I had feelings for him and couldn't do anything about it.

It was getting harder to ignore my feelings without telling him. I wanted to be with him but he probably didn't even feel the same. No way in fucking hell would I ever risk my friendship with him by telling him my feelings. I was pretty sure we were never going to happen. I just had to hope I could ignore them until I moved on.

I was thinking to myself when Rick's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned to him "Hannah I would like you to meet your love interest" he said smirking and moving to the side to reveal this mystery person. When he moved I was completely shocked. Well this was about to get a whole lot more fucking interesting if you ask me.

**Authors note- What up? Haha sorry I have been sucking at updating lately. I just started my Senior Year two and a half weeks ago. Class of 2011 Baby! No but I have been really busy so I apologize in advance; I hope will be able to update at least weekly hopefully on Sunday's. No promises. So who do you think mystery guy is? It is really hard to figure out im sure. ;) I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorite last chapter, I love reading what you think. So with that said im gonna stop with the long ass an. **

**Twitter-Hope4Niley**

**REVIEW**

**BITCHES!**


	10. Chapter 10

MPOV

"What are you doing here?" I finally stuttered out through my shock. He smirked at me and ignored my question "Hey Han what's up?" Rick just laughed and walked away. "So what's up Nick?" I asked again while trying to fight the smile off of my face. I didn't want to get my hopes up. "What a guy come see and support his best friend on set of her new music video Mi?" I raised my eyebrow "Yes but why you are really here?" "I may or may not be in your new music video" he said smirking. I laughed and gave him a hug.

I can't believe that he was here, but I was also a little nervous. This meant that he was going to be my love interest. That was both good and bad. A little over an hour later we were about to start to shoot my new video. "And Action" Rick called out. I started to walk through the entrance like I was walking into a club. The music was pumping out and I went to sit down on the couch with my dancers just pretending to talk and have a good time. I looked over at the bar like I was instructed by the director and saw Nick there staring at me. We locked eyes, and I felt like I was on fire, we gravitated toward each other forgetting about everyone else in the room like we were supposed to.

Nick reached me and held out his hand, I grabbed onto and he dragged me out on the dance floor. I started to dance as soon as we got the center; Nick grabbed onto my hips and pulled me to him. I felt my breath catch in my throat when I looked up at him. I know this is what we were supposed to be doing for the video, but it seemed so real to me. He started to move our hips in sync to the bass of the music; I smiled up at him getting into dancing. He knew that I loved to go dancing.

I turned around in his grip and grinded up against him, it was like that night at the after party when we almost kissed. I could feel the electricity around us, as I lifted up my arm bending it to grab the back of his neck as we continued to dance and grind to the music.

It felt so good to be this close to him, I felt sparks going all through my body. I couldn't deny it anymore this was it. It had finally come to me and I didn't know how much longer I could go without telling him. It was official I was in love with my best friend. This was the last thing that I would have ever expected, but I knew that I was right. I only hoped that when the time came for me to tell him, I wouldn't end up with a completely broken heart and no best friend. I just hoped he would catch me when I fell.

As we continued to dance I felt his hands finally travel down from my hips and to my legs making their way down. He applied more pressure as he continued and it felt so freaking good. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back onto his shoulder. I could feel his gaze on me, and his breathing in my ear. But I didn't dare open my eyes yet. I felt his hands start coming back up past my hips as one of his hands rested on my ass squeezing a little. Okay this was definitely something new and not something he normally wouldn't do. My eyes flew open and immediately locked with his eyes; I could hear the music coming to an end in the background. Was it me or was it just getting really hot in here all of sudden.

We inched closer to each other not caring about the video, just each other. My eyes started to close as his breath spread across my face, it was coming I could feel it. I was finally going to kiss my best friend, the person I had managed to fall in love with. I don't think I have ever wanted to kiss someone this bad before. His lips just barley brushed across mine, as the director yelled cut.

We immediately pulled away and just stood there still staring at each other, still in a little trance. The director came over and pulled both me and Nick to either one of his sides. "Well done you too, I don't think I have ever seen two people have that connection before between the two of them. You both did very well, congratulations" he said before walking off. I turned back to Nick and he was still staring at me. "You did great Mi" he said before walking off.

I was left confused as to what was going on with him and us. Were we going to talk about how we almost kissed for the second time in the last week, or were we going to pretend that it never happened.

Later that night I was walking along the beach just thinking back. I closed my eyes, and the first thing that came to mind was him. Jake and how he had played and cheated on me. I thought I was in love with him, but it was nothing compared to what I felt for Nick. I knew who I could not live without; he made me feel like I could do anything. He made me fearless, wanting to try new things. I new nothing bad was ever going to happen to me with him by my side. I was so in love with him, it was starting to hurt not telling him.

A pair of hands wrapped around my waist, startling and breaking me out of my trance. I started to panic when he whispered in my ear. "Shh Mi it's just me". I immediately relaxed into his embrace as he stood behind me. We just stood there in that position for a while listening to the calming sound of the ocean and the twinkling stars above us. I turned around in his arms and looked up into his eyes. He pulled away and held his hand out to me. "Can I have this dance?" he asked grinning.

I smiled and laughed at him, I put my hand in his and he pulled me into his chest again. He rested one hand on my hip and the other was laced with my other hand. We swayed back and forth quietly for a minute and I laid my head on his chest. I never wanted this moment to end. I could hear his steady heartbeat in his chest. "Mi" he said quietly, I lifted my head up so I could stare into his eyes.

"Ya?" I asked still staring at him; he looked nervous but had a determined look on his face. "The last few months that I have known you have been so amazing. You are the best friend that I could ask for. You have always been there when I needed you, and you have always supported the decisions that I have, made even If you don't agree. You are so amazing in every way that I can't even begin to describe. What I am trying to say is that I love you so much."

I felt a smile break out on my face and I grabbed the back of his neck pulling me closer to him, and crashed my lips onto his. After the shock wore off he started to kiss me back, passionately. I could feel all the sparks and fireworks. I knew this is where I really belonged, not to Jake or Travis, but right here in Nick's arms.

I pulled back when I needed to breath and whispered softly "I love you too" he just smiled at me and pulled me back into another kiss as his arms tightened around me. I was in love with my best friend; it took me a long time to figure that out. But it turns out he was in love with me too.

**Authors Note – So sad this was the end. Please don't hate me right now; I am so sorry it took me a long time to update. But senior year has been freaking really busy for me the last two months. But on the upside from now until I graduate should be easy, meaning I will actually have time to update at least once a week. I have another story that I wrote, and it is mostly done. Just have to finish the last couple of chapters, and it will be uploaded sometime in January. This update was my Christmas present to all my readers, and reviewers. Thanks for all the support and reviews in this story. Love you all. :) **


End file.
